Perdita Anima
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Minerva tuvo que aprenderlo de forma cruel para darse cuenta y casi lo vive dos veces. Si le hubieran dicho que aquella tarde le robaron lo más valioso que tenía probablemente no lo hubiera creído pero ahora ya no tiene alma. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **#**_ _ **Hurto**_

Si en aquel momento le hubieran dicho que le estaban robando lo más valioso que pudo haber tenido no lo hubiera creído. Bueno, quizá si, pero bien dice el dicho: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Sentía aquel liquído frío helarle la piel, las venas, los huesos, el alma. No, mentira, ya no sentía su propia alma dentro de sí ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Podía oír lo que se decía de ella estando inconsiente, encerrada en esa cupúla sin aire pero no lo necesitaba, estaba perdida.

Y entonces, abrió los ojos.

Kyoka la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su nuevo juguete estaba listo y ella se sentía más renovada que nunca, con fuerza y poder, sin embargo, se sentía compleramente vacía.

Un recipíente sin nada que contener dentro de sí.

- _Perdita Anima-_ susurró Kyoka.

Ella no entendió abolutamente nada de lo que quisó decir con eso pero aún...Esas palabras resonaban y lastimaban sus oídos una y otra vez.

Si a Minerva le hubieran dicho que aquella vez le robarón el alma probablemente no lo hubiera creído, pero le hubiera gustado saber al menos, por qué se sentía tan vacía.

Contunuará...

 _Hecho: Hurto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **#2 ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?**_

-¿Un demonio?-preguntó y se observó a sí misma en el espejo.

-Así es, NeoMinerva, eres de las únicas personas que ha logrado soportar mi maldición. Felicidades por no morir-miró con rencor a la mujer frente a ella, pero no podía sentir.

Entonces cuando Kyoka se le acercó y la tomó del mentón para ver más de cerca a su creación, Minerva no dudó en escupirle a la cara.

Esperó la furia de su "creadora" pero jamás llegó. La soltó benevolentemente y con toda la tranquilidad del mudo se limpió la saliva del rsotro.

-Se que estás molesta pero, no tienes porque estarlo, como premio por haber soportado tan bien al proceso de transformación, te daré un regalo.

Se miraron de nuevo, ambas con la mirada helada.

-Te consederé un deseo, el que más quieras.

Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron con sorpresa e interes.

-¿Lo que más quiera?-susurró.

-Lo qué más quieras...

-¿Incluso si eso implica a otra persona?

-Así es, dime querida...-se acercó a ella de nuevo y con su firme garra le delineo la curvatura del cuello hasta su mentón-¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Minerva sonrió.

-Lo que más deseo...Es poder acabar yo misma con Erza Scarlet.

Continuará...

 _Rated: K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **3# Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde**_

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Y eso, Minerva tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas y al no haber aprendido la lección después de eso, casi tiene que volver a vivirlo.

Para su suerte, no fue necesario.

Sentía furia con sigo misma al ver a esos dos niños, a esos dos jovenes luchando por ella.

A pesar de no tener alma, podía sentir todo el daño que les había hecho a los pequeños porque para ella eso eran, dos niños pequeños que la habían estado buscando a como de lugar.

Principalmente Sting, seguido por Rogue, ambos. Jamás creyó tener a alguién que realmente se preocupara por ella, es decir, su padre era una bestia y ella se crió de forma cruda entonces el que alguien haya estado buscandola representaba una enorme sensación de cálidez y quería protegerlos pero no le quedaban fuerzas, solo quedaba ser fuerte y pedir por ellos a un Dios que probablemente ni si quiera exista.

Definitivamente para que Sting y Rogue la perdonen tenía que perdonarse a ella primero y eso, ahora que no tenía alma sería una labor complicada pero si es para reparar todo el daño y frustración que causo, no le importará que fuera una misión de mil años.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Minerva Orleands casi tuvo que vivirlo dos veces para comprenderlo, pero ahora que lo entendió, una vez que se recuperará sería como una leona para proteger lo poco de valor que le queda, y eso incluía a los dos dragones gemelos en sus planes.

Definitivamente, a partir de ahora, velaría por ellos así como ellos velarón día y noche buscandola a ella.

Continuará...

 _Genéro: Hurt/Confort_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **#4 ¿Quién le tiene miedo a los lobos?**_

El pasado es una bestia.

Y más si fue doloroso, crees haberlo domado y cuando menos te lo esperas saca sus dientes y garras para comerte vivo.

En fin, así es la vida y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar tu pasado, sin embargo,el verdadero problema viene cuando en vez de tener valor y proteger tu futuro a capa y espada para volver a domar a la bestia, te reprimes y te pones a sus pies por el miedo que sus garras y fieros ojos te imponen.

El pasado de Minerva era un lobo y ella le tenía miedo a los lobos.

También por eso, odiaba a Erza Scarlet con todas sus fuerzas, porque el pasado de Erza era un tigre de bengala y aún así, la peliroja luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse un futuro feliz siendo que un tigre sea peor que un lobo.

Estaba celosa.

Erza no era temeraría pero tampoco era cobarde, poseía una virtud centrada entre estos dos puntos tan extremistas, una virtud llamada valentía.

Envidiaba aquello y no sabía como es que Erza fue capaz de consegurila.

No era capaz de comprenderlo, hasta que:

Con unos mechones rubios como el sol y otros negors como las noche, aparecieron como un tigre dientes de sable para protegerla del lobo.

Un dientes de sable es más fuerte que un lobo y ella tenía a dos de ellos cuidandola.

Ahora lo entendía, Erza pudó ser valiente porque tuvo cientos de hadas a su alrededor ayudandola a vencer al tigre de bengala.

Si ella pudiera demostrarles a los dientes de sable lo mucho que le impotan temer a los lobos ya no sería necesario.

¿Quién le tiene miedo a los lobos?

Definitivamente no los dientes de sable, aunque uno de ellos, ya no tenga alma.

Minerva por fin puede llenar ese vació en su cuerpo, y quizá, solo quizá, pueda perder lo que se le robó sin saberlo.

Su "Perdita Anima"

 _Emoción: Celos_

 _ **FIN.**_

 **Nota final: Entregando como de costumbre tarde.**

 **Bueno, cabe decir que Minerva no es de mis personajes favoritos, de hecho me caía mal y no pensaba entrar a este reto porque no me gusta escribir sobre ella pero luego dije "Es su mes de apreciación, aprende a apreciarla" y creo que funcinó porque me di cuenta de que Hiro Mahima creó en la señorita uno de los personajes más completos que he visto. Entonces felicidades a Mashima y esta serie de Drabbles se la dedico a él para felicitarlo por ser tan buen creador aunque probablemente nunca lea esto.**

 **En fin.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
